One Night
by pinkharts
Summary: One unforgettable night for Massie Block. Secret Santa Fic-Exchange for Wingzz!


**BRIEFLY describe 5 elements you'd like your story to include: **A Jonas Brothers song, cinnamon pumpkin lotion, a panda bear webkinz, angst or romance (doesn't matter), streamers.

**What pairing would you want?: **Uhm. Does it matter? As long as it's not slash or DerrickClaire, I won't ruin it. If I _have _to choose... MassieDerrick or DylanCam.

**What rating would you prefer?: **K+ or T

**What things don't you want?: **Slash. Mary Sues. Smut. Pairings I don't like/want.

* * *

**Hey Wingzz! I'm your Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy it! :] **

* * *

_25-35-21. Click._ The lock to Massie's locker opened and inside was a Webkinz panda bear. She smiled and took the panda bear out of her locker. A note fluttered to the ground and Massie bent down to pick it up. It read:

_Massie:_

_On the last day before Christmas break, Massie's secret Santa gave to her- a little Webkinz panda bear. :] Hope you like it, Mass._

For the past few days, someone had been leaving her little presents in her locker each day. At first, Massie assumed it was Dylan, her best friend since second grade because she was the only one who knew her locker combo. But when Massie had confronted Dylan about the gifts she had received, Dylan had denied giving them.

So then who was giving her all these wonderful gifts? No one knew her secret: that she secretly collected Webkinz plushies. She currently had like, what? 25 of them? And last week, the person had given her a black Hermés scarf. She had put the scarf on her Christmas list and assumed that her parents would get it for her. She hoped her mysterious gift giver wasn't a stalker or creeper.

Cradling the panda bear plushie in her left arm, she took out her textbooks and binders and stuffed them all into her bag.

"Still?" Dylan came up to Massie and asked, looking at the latest gift she had gotten that was stuck in Massie's arm. "You got a panda?"

Massie blushed, "Yeah,"

Dylan laughed, "Why would that person give you a stuffed toy animal? Isn't that like too first grade?"

Massie shrugged, "I don't know. I don't mind, though, I'm totally fine with plushies." Not wanting to talk about it anymore, Massie turned around and started heading towards the exit, the sound of her heels echoing in the hallway.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Dylan asked, in step with Massie.

Massie grimaced, "I have to go to a Christmas party that's being hosted by the Harringtons. My parents are forcing me to go." She shoved the door open. "They even threatened not to get me any presents if I refused to go." Massie added. "It's so unfair." _But at least Cam is going to be there. _Massie had been crushing on a guy named Cam Fisher for the past two months. His wavy jet black hair, pearly white smile, and 4.0 GPA…and his two different colored eyes made Massie like him even more.

Dylan sighed, "That's too bad. I'm just going to chill at home. I'll probably watch a movie and then go to sleep or something."

"You're so lucky. I _really _don't want to go to the party." There was only one reason why-and that was because of the Harrington's arrogant son, Derrick Harrington. The cocky, super star of the school's soccer team who had shaggy blonde hair. He was known to be a trouble maker and constantly pissed Massie off. _Speak of the devil_. Massie thought as Derrik Harrington sauntered up to them.

"Hey ladies, where you heading off to?"

"Home," Dylan answered at the same time Massie said, "None of your business."

"Ooh, someone's a little touchy today," Derrick smirked. He eyed Massie's plushie. "Nice toy,"

Massie glared at Derrick and clutched her panda bear a little tighter. "Shut up, someone gave this to me. At least he or she has a heart. Unlike you." And with that, Massie stalked off.

"I'll see you at the party tonight, Block!" Derrcik called after her.

Massie gritted her teeth. _Block?_ She hated that stupid nickname. How stupid is a person to give someone a nickname that was conveniently their last name? Only a person like Derrick Harrington would. She climbed into her Black Range Rover as she waved goodbye to Dylan, and quickly drove out of the parking lot. Once on the road, Massie turned on the radio and blasted Rihanna's _Disturbia_. Looking at the clock, Massie realized she had ten minuets before she and her mom had to go pick up their dresses for the night. Luckily, she only lived a few minutes away from her high school.

When Massie pulled into the driveway, her mom, Kendra Block, was already in the car.

"Come on, honey, we're going to be late." Kendra called to her daughter.

Massie grumbled and got into her mother's Mercedes and the two went off to pick up their dresses.

--xoxo--

Two hours later, Massie was getting ready for the party. She took a shower first and when she done, she checked her cell phone for any new texts. Nope. Then she checked her laptop. There was one IM she had received. But it was just from Derrick.

**Thenextbeckham: c u soon :]**

Massie wrinkled her nose in disgust. See? Even his screenname was arrogant. _Thenextbeckham?_ Seriously, get real. Massie closed the window promptly and returned to the bathroom to do her makeup. But then she heard a ding from her computer. This time, it was from Dylan.

**Bigredhead: good luck :]**

**Massiekur: haha, thanx. I'm gonna need it.**

Massie turned off her computer before she could get distracted. After putting on her makeup, Massie applied some cinnamon pumpkin lotion onto her hands. Massie inhaled the scent and smiled. The lotion was her favorite. She had gotten it on her last birthday from Cam. She smiled, remembering the day. Cam had given her the bottle of lotion at school at lunch. He had claimed that he didn't know what to get a girl for her birthday, so he just went out and bought the bottle of lotion for her.

On the marble counter, Massie's Blackberry Storm vibrated and The Jonas Brothers' "Burnin' Up" was playing.

**DylanM: hey guess wat? It turns out I'm going to the party!**

**MassieB: the Harrington one??**

**DylanM: ya, duh. Wat else? Cam invited me. So now I'm going! :]**

**MassieB: oh, yay! Now I have someone to hang out with!**

**DylanM: haha, ya. I'll see u soon. Bye**

**MassieB:, k, bye.**

Massie felt a pang of jealousy. Why did Cam invite Dylan to the party? Dylan didn't even live in the neighborhood and Cam wasn't the host of the party, so he couldn't invite anyone he wanted to…right? Massie needed to make sure.

"Mom?" Massie called downstairs.

"Yes, honey?" Kendra called back.

"Can people who aren't the host invite other people to the party?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, of course."

_Of course?_ What? If Massie had known that earlier, she would have invited Dylan. _Way _before Cam. Whatever. She had to get ready now. Massie took her dress off her bed and slipped the cover off. The dress was a one shoulder, purple D&G dress that had a gold sequined belt and she had four-inch, silver Jimmy Choo heels that completed her outfit for the night.

She put the dress and heels on and took a look at herself in the mirror. She smiled. Massie knew she looked good. She went back into the bathroom to get her curled. Half an hour later, Massie was all done. Done, done, and done. She went downstairs and saw her parents in the kitchen, gathering all the food they were going to bring.

"I'll see you guys there." Massie called out to them before she left the house. She left quickly because she did not want to help her parents carry all that food to the Harrington's party. There was no way she was going to walk into the house holding a plate gingerbread man cookies.

Massie shivered as soon as she went outside. The cold wind bit at her skin and Massie quickened her pace. The Harrington's house was only a block away and she would reach it in no time. Sure enough, five minutes later, Massie was at the doorstep of the Harrington's. She rang the doorbell but then noticed the "Just Come On In!" sign on the door. Feeling stupid, she quickly opened the door and was enveloped in the warm heat.

"Massie!" Derrick's mom called out to her immediately. She embraced Massie in a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it." She looked around. "Where are your parents though?"

"Oh, they're not here yet. They'll be here soon though." Massie answered, glancing at Derrick, who was right next to his mom.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see them." Derrick's mom smiled and looked at Derrick. "I'll leave you guys alone now. I have to go say hi to everyone else."

_No, don't!_ Massie wanted to shout. She glared at Derrick and muttered, "Hey," And to her surprise, Derrick said hi back to her without a hint of sarcasm or cockiness. It was just a regular old "hi". _Um, ok…_ "So, I got to go find other people too, bye." Massie quickly mumbled and turned around to leave. She weaved her way through the crowd until she saw Cam at the buffet table…with Dylan. Massie squinted suspiciously. The two seemed to be having a good time. _Without _her. Massie squared her shoulders and promptly went up to them, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey, Dylan!" Massie greeted, "I didn't know you were here already. You should have called me or something to let me know."

Dylan grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that, Mass. Cam and I were talking about stuff and I guess I forgot to let you know."

Massie's smile faltered for a sec. "That's okay," she turned towards Cam. "Hey, Cam, it's nice to see you. I'm wearing the lotion you gave to me."

Cam smiled and laughed. "Oh, really? That's cool. I had no idea you still used it."

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I love it."

Cam laughed again and then turned his attention back to Dylan. Massie frowned. She had to admit, Dylan looked pretty good in her green strapless Versace dress. Feeling awkward and left out, Massie tapped Dylan on the shoulder and said, "I'll be back, okay?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, sure, we'll probably still be here."

Massie nodded and then headed towards the nearest bathroom. Once inside, Massie started reapplying her lip gloss. She checked her Blackberry Storm and found out that it was only six-thirty. Grrrrreat. Three and a half more hours of this. Massie left the bathroom and tried to look for someone else she knew that she could hang out with. But her eyes kept traveling back to Cam and Dylan.

"Looks like someone's having trouble concentrating on the party." Someone behind Massie said.

Massie whirled around and came to face to face with Derrick. _Ah,_ Massie thought, _there's the Derrick Harrington I know and despise. _"I'm not having trouble concentrating." Massie denied. "Looks like someone's having trouble with not stalking me." She shot back.

"Touché," Derrick smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Massie sighed, getting impatient. She spotted Alicia Rivera near the dining room. "If you want to apologize to me for being so mean to me this whole year, go ahead and do it. It's a good time to do it since the new year is going to come soon. You know, start clean. 'Do not bother Massie Block anymore' or 'Do not have anything to do with Massie Block' should be on your New Year's Resolutions list." With that said, she turned back around to go talk to Alicia.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Derrick called after Massie. "Does that mean you don't want any more little gifts?"

Massie stopped in her tracks. What did he just say? _Did he just say what I thought he said?_

Derrick came around and faced Massie. "Yup, that's right. You heard me."

"You're-you're the one that's been giving me all these gifts all this time?" Massie exclaimed. "But that's not-not possible!"

Derrick shrugged and smiled. "But it is, isn't it? After all, I did give you those gifts."

Massie was dumbfounded. Derrick? _Mr. Oh-I'm-Too-Good-For-Everyone_? "But why? I thought you—" Massie was interrupted by the tinkling of a champagne glass.

"Everyone, can I please have your attention?" Derrick's mom called out. The room became silent.

Massie took a hold of Derrick's arm and dragged him to the front.

"Thank you, I just wanted to say that I'm so glad everyone is here tonight." Derrick's mom started. There was a round of applause and cheering. "I can't believe 2008 is almost over and that 2009 is almost here. I just want everyone here to have a good time and celebrate all the accomplishments and achievements we've had during this year. We should enjoy it while it lasts! Have a good night everyone! Cheers!" The room was instantly covered with blue and gold streamers flying everywhere.

"Cheers!" The crowd responded and everyone clinked their glasses with each other.

Massie pulled strands of streamer paper off her head and looked over and saw Cam and Dylan kissing. Massie felt her stomach drop and Derrick seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Oh, give it a rest, Block," He said, "He's liked her since the beginning of school."

Massie's jaw dropped. Seriously? Since the beginning of school? How could she not have known that? She felt really stupid. She sighed. There was nothing she could do about it now. She was _so _over Cam now. Cam liked Dylan and Dylan liked Cam. They were one happy couple. And that left her. One unhappy teen stuck at a Christmas party.

She turned back to Derrick and frowned. "I don't get you, why did you give me all those gifts if you didn't like me?"

"Hey, I never said I didn't like you. _You're_ the one that doesn't like me." Derrick pointed out. "Just because I was being mean or annoying to you doesn't mean I don't like you."

"So does that mean you do like me?" Massie gaped.

Derrick nodded, "Yeah, surprise."

"But I still don't get you!" Massie exclaimed. "You really like me?"

"Yeah, honestly," Derrick smiled and when he smiled, his whole face lit up.

Massie noticed that when Derrick smiled genuinely, he didn't look so bad. In fact, he was pretty adorable. She now realized that once she saw another side of Derrick, he really was nice and thoughtful. In fact, he didn't seem so mean and arrogant anymore. She figured it was only an act Derrick had kept up at school because he didn't want anyone finding out his real side.

"So I guess—" Massie was cut off by her phone. _I'm hot, you're cold. You go around, like you know, who I am. But you don't. You've got me on my toes._

**DylanM: wat's up with u and derrick?**

**MassieB: nothing**

Massie turned her attention back to Derrick. "As I was saying, so I guess you're waiting for me to respond to that."

Derrick shrugged, "Um, yeah, I guess,"

Massie hesitated. Was she really going to say it? Should she say it? "Ok, umm, well, let's just say that I agree with you."

Derrick looked confused. "Um, you agree with me? Like you agree that I like you?"

Massie laughed, "No, I meant like I agree with how you feel…but then it's to you."

Derrick's head tilted to the side, deep in concentration. And then a grin broke out. "Ohhh, I totally get what you're talking about."

Massie smiled.

"Good, because I have another gift for you." Derrick said, "I was hoping I could give it to you tonight."

"Another gift?" Massie gasped in astonishment. "What else can you give me? You've already gotten me practically everything on my wish list. The scarf, the boots, more Webkinz plushies…" Massie giggled at the last one. "Seriously? What else can you give me?"

"How about this?" Derrick leaned in and kissed Massie.

'_Cause I'm burnin' up,_

_burnin' up,_

_for you, baby._


End file.
